


A Totally Normal Confession

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [21]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colleen is best wingman, Confessions, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Howlers (Harry Potter), Love Letters, Matt and Steph are goals thanks, Yes this is based off that one Thomas Sanders vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: MatPat wants to confess to his crush, but will it go as planned?EtNuary Day 22: Matthew Patrick
Relationships: MatPat/Steph
Series: EtNuary [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A Totally Normal Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sorting of Escape the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057103) by [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight). 



Matt reread his note again. He stopped counting how many times he read it after he got to double digits. His palms were sweating, and he did his best to pat them dry on his robe.

“Matt, it’ll be okay,” said Safiya, one of Matt’s fellow Ravenclaw.

“Yeah!” Rosanna assured him. She left the Hufflepuff table with her owl, Blueberry Muffin, for a moment to provide a bit of moral support for Matt. “She’ll love it.”

“Who will?” someone asked from behind him.

Matt turned around to find the voice, and it was Colleen. She was probably passing them on the way to sit with the other Gryffindors.

“Uh… um, Stephanie,” Matt muttered sheepishly.

“Stephanie?” Colleen repeated. “You mean Cordato? The one in Gryffindor with me?”

Matt glanced behind her. On the far side of the Great Hall, a dark-haired girl was chatting with her friends at the Gryffindor table. That was Stephanie, alright. The same Stephanie that Matt had met in his History of Magic class their houses shared a few months ago. She was one of the students who’d stumped the Sorting Hat for a bit during her first year. She had traits of pretty much all the houses, but the Hat decided that she was best fit for Gryffindor.

Matt blushed. “Yeah. I just… she’s cool and, well…”

“And he likes her,” Safiya teased.

“ _ Saf! _ ” Matt hissed.

“What? You do!” Safiya nudged him.

Rosanna beamed at him. “You two would make such a cute couple!”

“ _ Ro! _ ” he hissed at his almost-sister.

The thing was, he  _ did  _ like Stephanie. Like, a whole lot! They were partners in their shared classes for pretty much everything, and the two of them really liked spending time together. He just hoped Stephanie felt the same way about him as he did about her.   


“It’ll be alright,” Rosanna assured him. “Besides, I bet she likes you, too!”

Colleen ruffled Matt’s hair. “Well, what are you waiting for, Casanova? Go confess your feelings all Shakespearean style!”

He swatted her hand away. “I’m not gonna do it like that, Colleen!”   
Rosanna smiled at her. “He wrote her a letter, and Blueberry’s gonna go fly it over to her.” She pointed at her little owl perched on her shoulder.

Colleen smirked at the owl. “Look at you, Blueberry!” she said as she reached over to pet her. “Little matchmaker, you!”

Matt supposed Blueberry would be better at delivering letters than his cat, Skip. There was also Crusty, Safiya’s cat, but Matt doubted either of their cats would know what to do with the letter. In all likelihood, they’d probably eat it, or tear it up. He rolled up the letter and tied it to Blueberry’s claw with a blue ribbon.

“Okay, Blueberry,” Matt whispered. “Go!”

The owl flapped her wings and took off.

“Spread love, my beautiful bird!” Rosanna called out quietly.

Matt watched as Blueberry flew across the Great Hall and made her way toward the Gryffindor table. Well, on the bright side, his nerves would only last a few more seconds no matter what answer he got. What was the worst that could happen?

“Uh… Matt?” Safiya asked him. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.   


“Yeah?”

“What did you use to write that letter?”

“A quill?”

“No, I mean what did you write it on?”

Matt thought about that. He hadn’t really paid attention when he was looking for paper. And then he had a horrible thought.

Safiya confirmed it. “I think you just sent her a howler..!”

Matt’s eyes darted back across the Hall and over to the Gryffindors. Blueberry had just landed and delivered Staphanie the note. She untied the letter and started opening it.

Matt shot up from his seat, reached out and shouted, “ _ WAIT! _ ”

Too late.

_**“** _ **_HI, STEPHANIE! I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I’M REALLY GLAD WE GET TO HANG OUT TOGETHER IN CLASS AND STUFF, AND YOU’RE ALSO SUPER COOL AND SMART, AND YOU’RE ALSO REALLY PRETTY! SIGHED, MATTHEW PATRICK FROM RAVENCLAW!!!_ ** _**”** _

It dragged out “Matthew Patrick from Ravenclaw” before it finally burst into flames and disappeared. The entire Grand Hall was dead silent. Not even the ghosts were making a sound. Stephanie just sat there and stared at where the letter once was, eyes wide and mouth half open.

Rosanna was tensed up by the sheer volume. Safiya covered her mouth in shock. Colleen had a hand on Matt’s shoulder. As for Matt, he was absolutely  _ mortified. _

The other Ravenclaws all seemed embarrassed for him. The Hufflepuffs were staring between the two of them with a mix of pity and confusion. The Gryffindors were whispering amongst each other. From the Slytherin table, Matt could see Sandra, Debra and Belle whispering and giggling to each other. He thought he heard them saying something like “What a loser.”

Matt slammed his face into the table, wishing his robe would open up and swallow him whole. There was no way Stephanie would even come anywhere near him now! She probably hated him for embarrassing her like that.

He heard Blueberry landing in front of him, and he looked up at her. To his surprise, he saw another note had been tied to her leg. He took the note off and opened it to be greeted with a-

_**“** _ **_THANKS, MATTHEW! I LIKE HANGING OUT WITH YOU, TOO!! SIGNED, STEPHANIE CORDATO FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!_ ** _**”** _

Matt expected the letter to burst into flames at that moment, but it didn’t. Instead, the howler fluttered over to the Slytherin table and stopped in front of the Wicked Sisters. It blew a raspberry at them, then flew right back to the Ravenclaw table. The note planted a little kiss on Matt’s cheek before disappearing. A few of the students started chuckling amongst each other, and the chatter resumed.

The girls beamed at Matt as he held his cheek in surprise. He could feel his face getting warmer in his hand as he looked back at Stephanie. She smiled shyly and waved at him. He smiled back at her.

Colleen nudged him and said, “That’s our boy!” She then made her way over to her table to sit next to Stephanie. Matt thought he could see them looking over at him, and he figured Colleen must have taken on the role of wingman, as she did with all of her friends. He hadn’t expected to feel so grateful for that.   


“You did it!” Rosanna exclaimed.   


“Nice job, bud!” Safiya congratulated him.

Matt flushed a bit and broke into a grin. He couldn’t help but look forward to where he and Stephanie might go.

**Author's Note:**

> I can now cross "Write a StephPat fic" off my bucket list


End file.
